The buckle assemblies of garments such as overalls can become damaged during the laundering process and can damage the interiors of washing machines and dryers. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a buckle guard that could be positioned over the buckle assembly to protect it and the laundering equipment during laundering. It would also be a benefit to have a laundering method that included the step of positioning a buckle guard over each buckle assembly of a garment prior to laundering the garment.